An Unexpected Meeting
by bookobsessive816
Summary: When a storm forces Aria and Perry together what happens between the two of them. Perry meets Aria as a strong independent woman always ready to fight not as the weak ignorant little mole she used to be. Aria meets Perry on the offensive and her being betrayed makes her automatically distrust him. Hmm this should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Perry  
I catch an unfamiliar scent, though still far away from the village, too close to hunting grounds for my liking and decide to track it. As I approach closer I detect the scent to be distinctly female and wonder if she is a threat or gifted with a sense so as to see me coming. Just then I notice the hair rise on the back of my neck and the burn in my nose. An Aether storm is approaching and from what I can tell it is coming fast and strong. Seeing no chance in making it back in time I head for the nearest shelter I can think of. 

Aria  
Oh, how I dread these storms for they always interrupt my peace but somehow never my chores. Now as the Aether drives me to shelter I begin to sulk over a wasted day and lost hunting. I reach the shelter I climb into the cave opening, or should I say pit opening seeing as how it goes into the ground. Taking a seat in the back of the hole very clear of the opening I hear someone approaching probably seeking refuge from the storm too. Barely making it into the hiding spot behind the rocks I didn't even have time to send a prayer to the Lord ask that the stranger is not a scire. Apparently I needed that prayer, because when he walks in he heads in the exact direction where I am hiding, my first clue as to him being a scire.

Perry

As soon as I am down the hole and my nose free of burning, I notice the same scent as earlier and approach with guarded caution. I have no reason to suspect anything, for she is probably just a scared abandoned girl looking for shelter, but rather safe than sorry. As I peer over a pile of rocks I see not a scared girl but a feral woman in a defensive crouch prepared to fight me. Yes better safe than sorry. I lunge at her not to harm but to apprehend and question. Being the best fighter in the village I expect this to be easy, and I do not expect her being able to fight back. She vaults over the rocks and summersaults into the same defensive position as before. Knowing now I have a real opponent I set my stance as well and prepare to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria

I have taken him by surprise. He expected to find a weak little girl, but luck was not on his side because he found me. The scire takes a step forward in a defensive pose, but still meant to be reassuring. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He whispers urgently. Pff, I scoff, I mean as if he could hurt me. "You couldn't lay a hand on me if you tried!" I spit back out at him. And just like that our fight has begun. We circle each other trying to size the other one up. Then as quick as lightning he disappeared and then reappeared behind me, throwing me over his head and knocking me behind the rocks. "Good thing I don't have to try then." he says smirking at me. That cocky bastard! My blinding anger hurls my body at him with the strength of a thousand wronged women. Now, this would have been great if he hadn't redirected my attack sending me careening into the other wall. The pain is excruciating! I feel the dirt grinding into my cuts, slowly peeling away layers of skin and piercing nerves. "Fuck!" this was the only word I could think of at that moment to express my feelings, but his arrogance continued by him saying, "No thanks I'm not in the mood." This declaration was quickly followed by laughter. Now this flies me into a flurry, I mean I'm throwing kicks and punches that he mostly matches with parries of his own. I finally get one good kick planted firmly in his chest and it causes him to hit the wall with immense force. The impact combined with the worsening storm causes the pit to cave in even more and the entrance to be covered up. The last thing I see is the scire jumping out of the way of boulders when everything goes black.

Perry

As soon as the dust clears I search for the girl. I find her curled up in the corner, knocked out cold probably by one of the many rocks littered about her. I was right because upon further investigation I see where the rock struck her head. She was bleeding, but luckily I always keep a medical kit in my hunting bag, which was still strapped safely to my back. I look around for any way out, and am both happy and disappointed to see that there is a tunnel just across the pit. At first I was reluctant to go into the tunnel, but when I heard rumbling and figured out that the pit was about to lose in on itself, I really had no other choice. I picked up the girl and started to walk through the tunnel. I know she tried to kill me, but I couldn't just leave her there she was probably just scared.

A few hours later I am driven by both exhaustion and the knowledge that the girl should be waking up soon, to retire for the night in one of the side pockets of the tunnel. After arranging mine and hers things, I tie her up just to keep her from attacking me when she woke up. I feel along the walls for anything other than dirt. After searching for a while I feel what must be a root of a tree! I go back to my hunting bag to get my hatchet and flint. I hack off the roots and start a fire with the flint. The flames light up the whole of what I decided to be a cavern. Going back to the stuff I take out the bed roll I use for long hunting trips, then watch the girl lay unconscious.

She is beautiful. Long auburn hair, bright blue eyes light enough to look like water diluted berry juice, small frame, long legs, and she is also much curved for a young girl. Her face belongs to that of an angel; small, round, defined, with a perfect nose, high cheekbones, and high arching eyebrows. Oh but those lips were the most beautiful things on her face. They were neither too big nor small, but were pouty and red. They looked so soft that he almost wanted to reach out and kiss them. Stop! You can't think this way Perry she is just a girl. Everything about her screamed young girl, but something else whispered beautiful woman. She looked so innocent and sweet while she lay there, but he knew better. He took a sudden sharp intake of breath remembering the fight in the pit, and then froze. She smelled of sweet summer violets and he knew. Cursing under his breath he wondered how he couldn't've noticed before. It must have been the wet earthy smell distracting his nose. When I smelled her again to be sure I realized two things. One she was a mole and two I was rendered to her.


End file.
